Balian Godfrey
Since the time he was old enough to ball his first fist Balian has been thought the art of Kung Fu specializing in the southern style. The focus on spirituality and the skillful use of the art helps Balian maintain a strong soul and aids him in his fight exorcising demons. As part of his Kung Fu training and the need to carry an additional weapon Balian learned and became skillful in the southern style dual chain whips using them from everything from grappling hooks to binding daemons for exorcism (instead of pike tips the whips have crosses replacing the spikes.) Balian cares deeply for those close to him and gives him strength. He also cares for those who are victims of demons, giving him an unbreakable resolve, it doesn't matter if the odds are insurmountable Balian will still continue to fight to save people possessed. Each time he purifies a demon soul it has to pass though the blade and then through his body and it takes spirit strength and physical strength to handle the transition. The stronger the demon the more wear and tear it causes ranging from minor exhaustion to nearly killing him and leaving him in a coma for days if it was a really powerful demon. If he doesn't maintain a positive and strong spirit, (keys being happiness, health, self esteem, and support.) and if the demon has a powerful enough soul it can rip his soul out of his body, killing him instantly and casting his soul into hell.though he cares deeply for his loved ones and about his job as an exorcist, and takes great interest in his hobbies Balian can be rather apathetic about everything else. School work, social drama happening around him, and other things he could care less about and rather not get involved. Appearance On his back is a full back tattoo of black feather wings with a sword running down his spine. around the sword are the words 'PATER noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra' (OUR Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.) History Born on the Godfrey private estate in Germany Balian was the only known child of the Viscount Damien and lady Hendi, and arranged marriage planned by the head of the catholic church. The marriage was designed to preserve the power and prestige of the two families and their skills as top class exorcists. As peer tradition as soon As Balian was able he began to be schooled in a manner the church has not changed since the dark ages. On-top of the stressful and tedious school work and bible lessons the young boy was trained in combat, to fight demons. Though his schooling and training was rough Balian never known anything of poverty. though the estate belonged to the church it had always been a Godfrey home, spanning some 10,000 acres. Early one Balian developed a strong interest in music and cars, so the best teachers and cars where made available through the church. Though Balian enjoyed his childhood in such wealth money could not buy what he desired most, love. The only friends he had where the servants and peer tradition they kept the young boy at arms length so as not to dishonor the family with informal relationships. His mother died when he was only 2 years old, a village became over run by a human possessed by a demon prince and his spawn so a Deuteronomy 13:13-19 ( the town was fired bomb over and over until nothing was left but ash and will remain a burnt spot on the face of the earth until the end time.)was ordered for the entire village. His father was always away either arranging political moves to elevate his son in the church when he came of age or sending strong demons back to hell. Eventually Balian lost his father, during a purification a demon was able to rip his father's soul from his body, killing him instantly and leaving only a empty lifeless husk behind. To prevent the body from becoming animated by the demons residual powers the body was burned to ash there on the spot. So the sword of Heaven passed to the 12 year old Balian and was expected to replace the father. In the four years he spent traveling between Europe, Americas and the middle east Balian proved not only was he his father's song, but he had great potential of surpassing him and he would prove it with the challenge that made him legend in the church. It was in a small town in South America and it appeared to be a normal exorcism, but it was anything but normal. When Balian arrived what he thought was one possessed human being turned out to be several and once he stepped into that town they attacked him along with demon spawns. Over the course of 4 hours Balian fought off the dark horde, making sure to purify every human of the evil possessing them. Finally he came face to face with the creature that planned the whole thing. It was the Demon prince who stole his father's soul and had mutated the flash of the human he possessed into a monstrous beast. it was a long fight but Balian subdued the beast and the purified the demon prince, but suffered for it. The demon tried to rip out Balian's soul, focusing in on the loneliness that had his heart in a vice. Balian found strength in his conviction to send the abomination back and not falling like his father. The spiritual struggle left him victorious but the blonde hair blue eyed boy laid on the ground falling into a coma that lasted for a month. When he woke his Hair and eyes had been stripped of color, his eyes now Grey and his hair white. To have some sense of normalcy Balian decided to dye it blue, he liked what he saw and kept it that way. After recovering both mentally and spiritually from the traumatic event Balian received his next assignment, Japan. For a long time Demons could not find a corner of the world where the church could reach them except in the far east. As a result there was a large rash of possessions in japan and other near by countries in which local priests had a hard time dealing with and called out for help. They sent their best champion to deal with the problem, enrolling Balian into the local schools, his mission clear, sent the demons back to the dark. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Exorcist : The 15th head family member to take up his fathers business of saving souls from the demons that wish to devour them and possess their flesh. Starting officially after the death of his father at age 12 Balian has become very skilled at sending daemons back to the darkness from wince they came. Heaven's Sword : This sword has been in the Godfrey's family care since the darkness of the middle ages and its metal has not aged and the blade morphs to suit those who inherit it. This is not a blade of war, nor will it bring harm to any mortal. The blade only has the power to harm creatures of the darkness and demons who have possessed the souls of mortals have come to fear this blade. The sword has the power to purify possessed humans if the blade is stabbed into the heart and held there while the proper ritual rites are chanted. This is possible because no matter the strength of the strike the blade passes through the human harmlessly but still has the ability to block strikes from other weapons. (currently this weapon is hidden as a cross around his neck and is summoned by saying "Blade of Heaven, Come Forth") Seeker Stone : A small round stone he wears around his neck that sakes when a demon is close, the closer the more it sakes. it also works when detecting the early signs of when someone is becoming possessed. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Students